House's House
by danyleo
Summary: Greg House acaba de llegar al Princeton-Plainsboro, y debe enfrentar su primer caso sin un equipo que lo ayude.
1. House found his house

Camino por la sala de urgencias. Es mi primera vez en este lugar. Cuddy me llamó hace unos días y sólo me ha motivado poder ver su culo a diario. Una enfermera me muestra una camilla, me ha discriminado por mi pierna, me cae bien. Sigo caminando a pesar de sus palabras, aún no comprende que mi cara no es de un paciente. Al fondo de la sala veo a Wilson, está contento de verme aquí; looser.

Me lleva hasta la oficina de Cuddy. Wow. Muebles caros y relucientes, propio de una casa de prostitución. Le hago saber a Lisa mi comentario, pero lo obvia. Me cuenta el plan que ha trazado para mí. Un propio departamento de diagnóstico médico. Me gustaría algo más, pero me conformo. Me guía hasta mi nueva oficina, me acabo de enamorar de esa pizarrita. ¿Alguna vez he mencionado que las amo? No se la prestaré a nadie.

Lisa me deja solo para ordenar papeles. Está soñando si cree que haré cualquier papeleo, así que me siento a esperar el caso que prometió. Mi bastón queda en el lugar correcto y gracias al Vicodin, no me duele la pierna al colocarla sobre el escritorio. El asiento es cómodo. Me duermo.

Cuddy me pega con mi propio bastón. Finge enojarse, es ilegal hacerlo realmente durante tu primer día de trabajo. Intentaré no cagarla con este trabajo, pero en el fondo siento que igual lo haré. Me entrega una carpeta.

Varón. 16 años. Lleva dos días en coma. Fue encontrado en el baño de su colegio sangrando por todos sus orificios. Toxicología no ha arrojado resultados, su sangre está limpia. El TAC no ha revelado anomalía en su cerebro. Me parece interesante.

Hay otro caso en carpeta. Es de un hombre con cáncer terminal. ¿Qué hace esto aquí? No puedo diagnosticar nada, él va a morir. Hay una carta de su esposa. "Por favor, cúrelo" Es una doctora también. Cuddy entra mientras observo esa pequeña carta. Lisa me lo quita y se queja de la mujer. Su esposo está perdido. Tengo que resolver el caso del niño lo antes posible y para ello tengo que visitar al paciente. Tratar pacientes es el inconveniente de esta profesión ¡Qué asqueroso!

Entro con su historial médico en la mano, el único indicio de que soy médico. La madre me mira con cara de terror. Me acerco al niño e ignoro todo lo que ella hable. Cuando ya me cansa, llamo a una enfermera para que la saque. Se niega, le digo que debo revisar los testículos del joven y se larga. Me agrada trabajar con personas que no puedan hablar. Respira bien, igual su pulso. Una mujer entra mientras le escucho los pulmones. Dice ser Alison Cameron y necesita que salve a su marido. Es la misma mujer de la carta. Me doy cuenta que es una fanática, hago lo que sé hacer: ignorar. Cuando se me acerca, opto por hacer algún chiste obsceno o irónico. No resulta, sigue aquí cuando recibe un llamado que la hace llorar. Su marido ya ha muerto. Cae en mis brazos, no puedo evitar sostenerla. Pasan quince segundos muy desagradables y una enfermera llega a abrazarla. Me voy con el niño en la camilla hasta la sala de monitoreo, quiero ver su actividad cerebral; reconocer algún sueño.

Me demoro mucho tiempo en conectarlo y luego en ir a la pequeña sala para observar los computadores. No puedo estar aquí toda la noche, necesito que gente trabaje para mí. Llego donde Lisa y se lo exijo. Comenzaré revisando curriculum cuanto antes. Se ha hecho tarde y mi primera jornada de trabajo ha terminado. Voy a la cafetería donde me reúno con Wilson. Dejo que pague mi comida, y nos sentamos a comer. Me cuenta que desde que Cuddy puso el aviso de que necesitaba gente bajo mi mando, hace dos horas, médicos de todas partes han corrido para mandar sus curriculum. Le creo, mi reputación es favorable. No así mi carácter.

Regreso a mi departamento en un par de horas. Reviso a los postulantes, y selecciono a tres. Un negro con historial policial, que definitivamente me puede ser útil. Un australiano mimado, creo que su padre le envía aquí. Y una muchacha llamada Amber, sus papeles no tienen fotografía. Salgo de la sala para llevarle la elección a Cuddy pero antes paso por la sala de monitoreo. Ha habido una pequeña actividad cerebral, el niño está soñando.

Apenas salgo de la habitación me cruzo con la doctora fanática. Va vestida de negro, cosa que resalta la hermosura de su rostro, pero que lamentablemente le cubre los senos. En este momento arrugo la hoja de la tal Amber, e incluyo un nuevo nombre a mi lista. Cameron, quiero hablar con Usted.

Llego a la oficina de Lisa y le comunico mi decisión. Le cuento que la fanática acepto la oferta enseguida, ahora sin marido necesita un mejor sustento. Cuddy me pregunta si tengo listo el caso, estos doctores no llegaran hasta la próxima semana, tiempo en el cual debo tener resuelto el estado del joven. Hablaré con la madre.

No sirve, decido irrumpir en su casa sin permiso para intentar encontrar drogas o algo. La prueba de toxicología no detecta ciertos medicamentos que pueden ser considerados propios del cuerpo. No hay nadie en casa. Como toda familia americana, hay una llave bajo el tapete. ¡Qué idiotas! Ingreso sin peligro hasta la habitación del niño a quien decido llamar 16 por su edad. Encuentro algunas revistas pornográficas, una botella de alcohol vacía, pero todo a simple vista. ¿Acaso la madre no entra a esta habitación? Por si acaso, guardo la revista en una bolsa, no necesariamente por razones médicas. Encuentro una pequeña caja al fondo del armario, está cerrada con llave. Recuerdo haber visto un colgante en el escritorio de 16 en el hospital. Vuelvo con la caja y efectivamente ese collar se convierte en la llave de esto. Papeles quemados, escritos, algunos discos con fotos y un frasco vacío. Es un relajante muscular, tal vez hubo aquí unas 60 pastillas. Descarto un intento de suicidio, porque cayó en la escuela. Tal vez su sistema colapsó luego de tanta droga. Necesito una biopsia de su hígado. ¡Cuánto antes!

Cuddy no entiende, es necesario para saber si es demasiado tarde. Tal vez necesite un trasplante. Me deja entrar en su hígado y obtener una muestra, la examino pero no encuentro restos de ningún medicamento. Decido ir a hablar en su escuela.

La profesora está muy caliente. Bajo otras circunstancias la invitaría a salir, pero al darme cuenta que no aporta mucho a mi investigación, saco un par de dólares del bolsillo y se los enseño. Me echa del lugar alegando no ser puta. ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? Afuera del hospital encuentro a un niño que llora. Dice ser amigo de 16. Es mi culpa, afirma.

Vuelvo al hospital más que rápido. El problema está en su páncreas. Debemos trasplantárselo enseguida. Cuddy lo corre en la lista de espera, no tardará mucho.

Llego al quirófano, la madre me pregunta por qué debemos hacer esto. Olvido que debe firmar para poder hacer la operación. Desgraciadamente tendré que explicarle. El niño llevaba un par de meses consumiendo unas pastillas, según lo que pude observar tendría una depresión severa que lo obligaba a auto medicarse para poder estar bien. El medicamento saturó el límite de una sustancia, que aunque se la nombre no la entenderá, eso hace que los jugos gástricos de su estómago hayan mutado secretando la sustancia inicial del relajante muscular, pero en una versión más fuerte. Eso mantiene al niño en un estado de coma. ¿Qué tiene que ver el niño que llora afuera con esto?, me pregunta. Debo responderle, él le pegó de tal modo que alteró el funcionamiento del páncreas y lo que enviara al estómago. Hijo de puta, grita la señora.

Me quedo solo mirando la operación por una ventana. Se recuperará, salgo cuando están a punto de terminar el trasplante y veo a la mujer retando al niño que nunca antes había visto. Por un segundo me da cargo de conciencia, pero en el fondo sé que esto quería ver. Las madres necesitan culpar a alguien que no sea su hijo. Si yo le decía que el niño se había auto medicado, entonces me culparía a mí. Pero si traía al niño, entonces ya habría un culpable. Me cruzo con Cuddy, me dice que los doctores ya están esperándome.

Vuelvo a mi oficina. Un hombre con overol escribe afuera Dr. House M.D. Los tres están sentados, tal como me lo esperaba. Esto será entretenido, una vez tuve tres hámsteres con los cuales experimentaba, seres humanos es algo mucho mejor.

Soy House, soy cojo, a trabajar.


	2. Chase found his house

Aquí continúo con el siguiente capítulo de los comienzos de House en su departamento… Está centrado en Chase, y algunos de sus vicios que nunca antes conocimos…

... House no me pertenece y no intento lucrar con esto…

Disfrútenlo

* * *

Chase

El tipo es extraño, lo debo admitir. Nunca pensé que trabajaría con un maníaco así. Había escuchado muchas veces del tal Gregory House, pero me imaginaba a alguien más doctor para todo. La doctora Lisa Cuddy me dio la bienvenida al hospital, y me llevó de inmediato a mis dependencias, donde compartiría mi estancia con otros dos médicos. Quisiera estar con Rachel en estos momentos, pero no, debo esperar con estos pelagatos. ¿Por qué se demora tanto?

No sé conversar. El negro ha hecho un par de comentarios, pero no me agrada. Los negros no me agradan. La chica es más linda, pero sus ojos están tristes. Ha comentado la reciente muerte de su marido. No es para menos. ¿Qué la hace mantener en pie bajo estas circunstancias?

El negro ha salido a buscar café, hemos quedado solos. No me importa Rachel, me acerco a la viuda. Le pregunto qué hace aquí tan pronto, me dice que no tiene nada más que hacer. Su familia es de lejos y necesita estabilizarse económicamente. Me invita al funeral de su marido al día siguiente. No me puedo negar. Pienso en Rachel, en su cuerpo sudando frío bajo mi blanco cuerpo. El pensamiento no se compara a lo que ahora tengo antes mis ojos.

Un cojo entró recién a la sala. Me pongo de pie para llevarlo a la sala de urgencias o ante alguna enfermera pero su profunda voz me frena.

¿Regalan preservativos?

Tiene que hablar con la enfermera – le responde el negro un poco extrañado.

Sí, ya hablé, pero no tengo con quien utilizarlos – dice acercándose a mí, cosa que produce mi rápido movimiento al otro extremo de la sala - ¿Querría ayudarme con eso doctorcito?

No se asusten - la niña bonita ha esbozado una sonrisa – conozco a este hombre, es así; especial.

Así es, soy especial. Necesito que me hagan un favor – el cojo ha cambiado su cara a una consternada – mi hijo está muriendo.

Tendría que hablar con nuestro jefe; el doctor House.

Ya lo he hecho – dice mirando a Cameron – y me ha dicho que tienen que resolverlo ustedes mientras llega o estarán despedidos.

¿Qué? – no puedo esconder mi sorpresa.

Su madre ha muerto y tuvo que correr a Ohio. Aquí está el caso, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes.

Lo resolveremos – dice Alison sonriéndole al cojo. Algo ocurre aquí.

Tengo algunas nociones de la medicina, estuve un año en la escuela antes de perder mi pierna en la guerra de Vietnam.

El tipo me da pena. House es un extraño, aún no aparece ni se ha presentado aunque sea por teléfono. Nos deja solos en nuestro primer caso. Cameron ha accedido dejando en claro que debemos estar de acuerdo en lo que haremos. Recibo un llamado, es Rachel. ¿Esa mujer no se cansa de acosarme? Ya me resulta incómodo.

Pido ver al paciente.

Hay un infortunio. Su hijo está grave en un hospital de norte de California. ¿Cómo se supone que lo diagnostiquemos? El cojo dice que otro equipo de médicos, sin duda ineficientes, está allá para hacerle las pruebas que nosotros pidamos.

Síntomas. ¿Le acaba de tocar el trasero a Foreman? Intento evadir lo que acabo de ver, este hombre me da miedo.

El niño tiene serias quemaduras en su estómago, ha dicho el cojo antes de echarse a llorar.

Un instinto extraño me inunda cuando lo veo llorar, así que me acerco para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Me ha mirado con esos ojos azules y me ha acariciado el cabello. Oficialmente no me acerco nunca más a este anormal, no me importa lo que le pase a su hijo.

Cameron se lo ha llevado para la otra habitación. Están conversando, ahora Cameron vuelve con los síntomas en una hoja.

¿Por qué no podemos ocupar la pizarra? Porque House no nos deja, dice la doctora. A menos que el mismo hombre cojo lo haga. Accedemos. Luce como un niño contento de usar un juguete, tal vez sea él quien necesite ayuda médica.

Dolor estomacal extremo. Ha escrito apendicitis, y luego lo ha tachado. El historial médico descartó esa idea. Luego ha colocado alucinaciones.

Por un momento dejo de estar en la habitación y me voy a mi antigua vida. Aquella en la que era un hombre feliz, comprometido y con un trabajo estable. Recuerdo el accidente de Rebecca, un dolor me invade nuevamente, como siempre. Veo fugazmente la vida que atravesé los últimos meses, la mudanza, las drogas, las casas de prostitución. Cuando vuelvo a la sala, ya tienen casi listo el caso. Han mandado a hacer una serie de exámenes que debemos realizar antes de terminar nuestro turno aquí.

Me apresuro en realizar los test y me largo sin esperar los resultados. El cojo me ataja en la puerta. Me dice que no puedo dejar a su hijo morir así, que debo trabajar. Opto por mentirle; mi madre está enferma y debo ir a verla. Dice que me acompañará, no tiene con quien estar. No puedo negarme, por más miedo que me dé, la vocación de esta profesión es la de hacer sentir bien a la gente, en todas las áreas de su integridad.

Caminamos un par de cuadras bajo la luz de la luna. Romántico, acaba de decir. He captado su humor, al ver las marcas de una pequeña sonrisa en su mejilla. Le pregunto por la pierna, jura que es falsa. Dice que se la toque, toma mi mano y me lleva hasta el tobillo. ¿Ves? Yo la siento más que verdadera. Algo parece asustarle, un hombre viene hacia acá. El cojo se despide y se devuelve al hospital. Un doctor, con el apellido Wilson escrito en su bata, lo ha seguido corriendo. No me importa, sólo quiero llegar a casa y encontrarme con Rachel. ¿He mencionado que se parece a Rebecca?

Disfrutamos una noche de pasión, pero en todo momento pienso en la que acabo de conocer; la dulce viuda. Llego a desear estar con ella, pero sé que es algo imposible. Ha llegado la mañana y he dormido muy poco. Llego a la oficina del departamento de House con las esperanzas de conocerlo. No está.

El cojo aparece y dice que House aparecerá cuando su hijo esté sano. Dice haberlo secuestrado, ignoro sus palabras y me pongo a trabajar. No hay actividad distinta en su cerebro, pero la prueba de toxicología ha arrojado algo. El cuerpo no ha podido con cuatro litros de cloro puro. ¿Cómo consiguió el niño tomarse cuatro litros?

El cojo llora.

Foreman se para contento. Cameron parece aburrida y me mira desde su asiento. Lo hemos logrado. Síndrome de Munchausen. Su hijo necesita atención, ha bebido cloro y se ha inventado las alucinaciones. Encaja.

Hora de recibir al jefe, digo siempre mirando de reojo a Cameron quien comienza a aplaudir irónicamente. Cuddy entra a la sala de pronto. El cojo se asusta y retrocede. ¿Ya conocieron al doctor House? Les tengo un caso.

Uno verdadero, dice Cameron.

No lo comprendo o tal vez sí. House se ríe apoyado en su bastón. Soy House, soy cojo, a trabajar, dice.

Foreman no parece resentido con la broma de mal gusto, pero yo sí. Debo mostrar respeto ahora, ese extravagante cojo es mi jefe.

¿Quieren resolver el caso o ir a mirar porno a mi casa? Dice abriendo los ojos.

Pienso en Rachel, en House, en Cameron, en el negro.

Esto comienza a parecerme entretenido cuando entra el doctor Wilson a la sala. Está sangrando por los ojos. Se ha desmayado.

Habrá que cambiar la alfombra, esas manchas de sangre no sales, dice House luego de beber un sorbo de su café.

* * *

Ahí estuvo, cortito para no aburrir… Díganme si continúo la historia… Chau!


	3. Cuddy found her House

Aquí va el tercer capítulo! :D

Foreman, Chase y Cameron son engañados por su nuevo jefe, y descubren la verdad poco antes de ver entrar a Wilson sangrando por los ojos. Eso fue lo que te perdiste en House's House:

Enjoy it!

* * *

Cuddy

Es una mañana normal. Pretendo hacer mi trabajo en la oficina cuando escucho el grito de mi secretaria. Se trata de Wilson, algo le ha pasado. Se ha desmayado en el despacho de House, presenta sangramiento por los ojos y por las narices. Algo le ocurre a su cerebro, quiero tratarlo yo, pero House me lo impide. Dice que no es lo que creo, ellos se encargarán. No puedo estar tranquila si no tengo las cosas bajo control así que decido hacerme parte de ese departamento.

Camino hacia su despacho. Tengo los ojos un poco enrojecidos tras lo sucedido, y es porque se trata de Wilson. Si la gente supiera lo que significa para mí, si House supiera lo que significa para mí. Lo amé tanto, el tiempo que compartí junto a él es un hermoso recuerdo. Hoy no es nada, y agradezco al cielo de que esto se haya convertido en una gran amistad. Hoy, él es mi amigo, un gran amigo, el mejor oncólogo de este hospital, y un gran marido (aunque creo que está en papeleo de su tercer matrimonio). Debo ayudar a salvarlo.

Apenas entro Chase pide hablar conmigo. Se queja de su jefe, dice que les ha hecho una broma de muy mal gusto y que desea renunciar. Así es, un mimado doctor se acaba de enojar y mañosamente decide huir, no lo detengo. Chase sale de la habitación sin darle explicación a su jefe directo. ¿Espera que yo la de? No me preocupa eso ahora. "House, Chase tuvo que tomarse el día, algo muy fuerte para él" digo arreglando la situación "pero yo puedo sustituirlo".

House toma el plumón y comienza su diagnóstico. Fiebre, Sangrado de los ojos y otros orificios, Vomitos. Quiero realizarle un TAC. House me mira y dice que es un virus. No puede ser le digo, estoy completamente segura que su cerebro no está funcionando bien. Recuerdo a su hermano, aquel que desapareció, tuvo un tumor cerebral causado por una alteración en la irrigación sanguínea del cerebro, así se formó un coágulo que casi lo mató. Yo acompañe a Wilson en ese momento, debe ser algo genético. Salgo de la habitación sin dar mayores explicaciones, necesito ir a arreglar el horario de las tomografías para que Wilson se la tome enseguida.

Cameron me acompaña a la prueba. Me hace tomar conciencia de que House no apoya mi opción. Le digo que yo soy más jefe de lo que él es. Se ríe. Parece una niña sana y buena, pero no puedo confiar en ella para darle mis razones de este acontecimiento. Estoy segura que se relacionan. Alison sabe que algo me ocurre, así que me pregunta el porqué de mi preocupación. Respondo lo que sé decir: Wilson es un viejo amigo.

House se aparece en mi escritorio media hora más tarde. Debía volver para arreglar estos papeles antes de seguir viendo a Wilson. House me mira fijamente y no dice nada. Rompe el silencio con un "¿es bueno en la cama?" Lo miro y me río de él, intento que parezca una risa burlona, pero en el fondo de mi ser todo me palpita al saber que nuestro secreto puede ser descubierto. "Necesito saber, o si no, no lo salvaré" House no tiene un pelo de tonto, pero yo tampoco. Logro escabullirme, dejarlo hablando solo, como siempre lo he hecho desde que nos conocemos.

Llego hasta la habitación de Wilson, está mejor. Intento hablar con él, pero está muy débil. Las náuseas no lo dejan hablar tranquilo, y requiere una enfermera que reciba sus raciones de almuerzo ya digeridas. Intento decirle que todo estará bien, y que lo salvaré a él, tal como se salvó su hermano. Intenta decirme algo, pero no lo comprendo, prácticamente no puede hablar. Prefiero dejarlo descansar. Le beso la frente y salgo de la habitación. Voy en busca de los exámenes.

Este hospital sin House no tiene mucho brillo, eso debo admitirlo aquí, en lo profundo de mi ser. Porque si le llego a decir eso al doctor egocentrismo, entonces el mundo girara alrededor suyo doblemente. Me alegra tenerlo aquí, porque en parte tiene mucha razón. La tuvo con el examen, el cerebro de Wilson está bien. Insiste en que es un virus, pero presiento que aún no sabe cuál puede ser. Manda a Foreman y a Cameron a revisar todos los virus que produzcan ambos síntomas. Se demorarán horas. ¿Cómo poder apurar esto?

Me acerco a la habitación de él nuevamente. Lo despierto al rozarse el cabello, no era mi intención. Pienso que me va a hablar pero algo ocurre, su lengua empieza a doblarse más de lo normal. ¿Qué ocurre? Empieza a sonar el bip bip de la máquina, una taquicardia le produce convulsiones. Le inyecto un tranquilizante, debo estabilizarlo.

Llego a mi oficina, esto empeora. Llamo a su esposa pero no contesta, desde esta mañana que lo intento. Wilson no tiene a nadie más cercano a nosotros. Necesito llorar, lo hago a mares, ojalá nadie irrumpa en mi oficina porque tengo una angustia que no pasará en mi hasta que Wilson se sane. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento el odio hacia House que no sentía. Sí, entró. "No llores por tu amor, lady, que siempre estaré yo para rescatarlo" Lo miro y con la sola mirada se larga. Nunca lo había visto tener esa mirada, pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, porque un hombre entró a mi consulta.

Disculpe, necesito hablar con el doctor Wilson.

No puede en estos momentos, pero puede decirme qué ocurre.

Han enviado esto desde el hotel de Brasil, se le quedó la semana pasada durante su estadía en ese lugar.

Estadía, Brasil – miro al hombre, recibo la maleta y lo echo de mi oficina.

Eso tiene mucho sentido. Necesito buscar en mi notebook. Allí está; Virus Sabiá, solamente se da en lugares tropicales como Brasil. Provoca la fiebre hemorrágica. Los síntomas coinciden.

¡Lo tengo!

Corro hacia la sala de House. Mi cara de ánimo se ve apañada ante la cara de triunfo de House. Miro la pizarrita, escrito con letras grandes VIRUS SABIÁ. ¡Siempre lo supiste, enfermo! No puedo creer que sea tan mala persona. En fin, por lo menos sé que el tratamiento ya ha comenzado. Había olvidado esa convención en Brasil, House no. Era obvio, lo primero que se observa es el historial del paciente. Lo olvidé entre tanto ajetreo.

Me siento junto a Wilson, pienso en House. Intentaré aprender de él lo que más pueda, pero por supuesto que lo bueno. Sonrío, mi amigo ha despertado y ahora me sonríe.

* * *

Comenten para saber si sigo con otro…

Next time: Foreman


End file.
